


TnT Problematic but cute thing tubbo/tommy

by Bubblesoph



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Tubbo, Boys In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top T0mmy, Underage Sex, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesoph/pseuds/Bubblesoph
Summary: Let's not send hate I already no its bad no need to tell me.I will probs delete this after a while I just needed to get off my chest.Hate comments will be deleted sorry :(Eventual smut (lmao) maybe
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

They have been planning this for weeks, no MONTHS for them to meet up and today is the day. Today is the day where Tommy goes over to Tubbo's house.

The two have decided that Tommy will be sleeping over at Tubbo's for a couple of days, and the two of them are freaking the fuck out. Not only have they only seen each other once in person before, but they both also have a huge crush on each other. Of course, the boys think that it's obvious that the other isn't interested and that they're straight. 

Tommy just can't help but fall in love with his best friend, his big light blue/grey eyes, his fluffy hair, the way his nose scrunches up when he laughs, he loves how Tubbo isn't afraid or embarrassed to show his crazy and hyper side to Tommy. He just can't help it.

Tubbo just can't help but fall in love with his best friend, His bright blue eyes, his blonde curly hair, his crazy loud laugh that other people may find annoying, his humour and how he never fails to make Tubbo laugh. He just can't help it.

The two boys just can't help but fall in love with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this twice now because I accidentally keep deleting it :(

Tubbo was waiting outside his house waiting for his best friend to pull up. His hands felt sweaty and his chest felt heavy. He thought to himself, what if he accidentally spills out the fact that he has a crush on Tommy?  
His thoughts were stopped after hearing a car pull up, he put his head up and saw Tommy already out of the but his back was turned probably saying goodbye to his dad.  
Tubbo stared at the back of Tommy's head, he felt excited but nervous. Tommy's dad finally drove off making Tommy turn around, Tommy's face lit up and walked towards the smaller boy. Tubbo kind of panicked when Tommy was in front of him and the first thing that his brain told him to do was to hug the taller male. Tubbo didn't even know if Tommy likes hugs or physical touch so he was expecting Tommy to push him off but Tommy gently hugged back like he was scared he was going to break the smaller boy. 

"I missed you!" Tubbo mumbled into Tommy's chest causing a chuckle from younger.  
"I missed you too big man but can we go inside now? I don't really want to be standing out here any longer, it's fucking freezing!" Tubbo pulled away and led Tommy inside the house. Tommy hasn't seen Tubbo's new house yet and he's excited to see it.

A few hours have passed and the two boys are now sitting next to each other on Tubbo's bed watching a film on Disney. There arms barely touching but it's touching enough to make them both feel hot and flustered. 

As it was starting to get late Tubbo felt his eyes get heavy, he tried to force himself awake as he remembers his crush is literally right next to him. But his luck, his head fell against Tommy's shoulder and he instantly fell asleep.

Tommy didn't know how to act. He found it absolutely adorable that he quickly took a photo of the small boy. He gently rested his head on top of Tubbo's head and eventually fell asleep too.


End file.
